Cúpla
by Pleasant722
Summary: Harry gets a big surprise one his first day of Hogwarts. How will it affect his life?
1. The Dream

**Cúpla  
RIPLucky**

**Disclaimer: I **_**RIPLucky **_**don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Thank you.**

**Author's Note: So I randomly thought of this idea while I was in Law & Justice the other day. Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter One  
The Dream**

_There were two young kids, around one year old, sitting on the living room floor playing. One a boy the other a girl. They looked very similar to each other. They boy had black hair and bright green eyes, but the girl had black hair and hazel eyes. A woman walked in the room. She had red hair and the same bright green eyes as the boy. A man soon followed. He had the black hair that the two had and the hazel eyes that the girl had. The woman picked both kids up and took them into another room which looked to be a kitchen. She hadn't even gotten them into their highchairs before there was a shout from the other room._

"_Lily take the kids and run!" The woman seemed scared but was trying to hide it so the children wouldn't be scared._

"_Lily! Go it's him! He's here!" The woman, Lily, ran up the stairs with both kids. She took them into a room with two cribs in it. She put the girl in one crib and took out a stick. She waved it once and the crib disappeared. As she put the boy in the other crib the door was blown open._

"_Step aside and I will spare your life," the man whom had just entered said._

"_No, please kill me not my son. Please," she begged. The man sneered._

"_Avada Kadavra," he said and a green light shot from the stick that he held. The woman fell to the floor not moving. Now the baby was just staring at the man. He wasn't crying because he didn't know what had happened to the woman. The man pointed his wand at the boy and said the same words. There was an explosion and all you could hear were the cries of a baby._

Harry Potter sat up in his bed and nearly hit his head on the top of the cupboard. He had, had that dream before but it had never gone past the part where the man told the woman, Lily was it, to run. He sighed and tried to find a pair of socks when there was a loud banging on the door of the cupboard.

"Up. Get up," he heard his aunt say. He finally found a pair of socks and picked a spider off them. As he was putting them on she was banging on his door again.

"Are you up yet? I want you to cook the bacon. And do try not to burn it. I want everything to be perfect for my Duddy's special day," she said and Harry could hear her walking up the stairs. Harry sighed and walked out to the kitchen. He started to cook the bacon when his aunt walked in with Dudley. His uncle had already been in the kitchen but Harry had just ignored him. Dudley began to count his presents and nearly had a fit when he realized there were less than last year. Aunt Petunia reassured his he could get two more while they were out. The phone rang and she left the room to answer it. As she came back in she explained what happened to Vernon who tried to come up with ideas.

"I could just stay here," Harry said. Although he didn't really want to stay here, he had never been to the zoo before.

"Oh no you won't. I'd like to come home to my house in one piece. He'll just have to come with us Petunia," Uncle Vernon told her. Dudley actually threw a fit this time and didn't stop until his friend showed up. So Harry went to the zoo. He was having a great time. However that all ended when the glass from the snake exhibit just disappeared. Of course, Uncle Vernon had blamed it on Harry. So Harry spent three days in his cupboard. Then even more weird things started to happen. Mail for Harry kept coming but Petunia and Vernon wouldn't let him have it. Sunday soon came and Vernon was especially happy.

"Ah Sunday, best day of the week in my opinion. Do you know why that is Dudley?" he asked. Dudley shrugged his shoulders.

"No post on Sundays," Harry said.

"Right you are Harry, no post on Sunday," he said cheerfully. Just then a letter flew past him and hit Dudley in the head. More letters started to come from everywhere. Harry tried to grab on but Vernon grabbed him and threw him out of the room. Dudley and Petunia came running out after him and Vernon slammed the door closed.

"Everyone pack one bag. Only clothes. You have five minutes. We are leaving," Vernon said. That was how they ended up in the little shack on the rock on Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry sighed and blew out the "candles" on his "birthday cake" and made a wish. There was a banging on the door and Harry jumped up from the ground. Vernon and Petunia came running out of their rooms. The door fell to the ground and a man that was at least eight feet tall walked in. He picked the door up and put it back.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said when he had turned around again. Uncle Vernon pointed a shot gun that Harry hadn't noticed he had been holding at the man and said.

"You are breaking and entering I demand that you leave at once." The man stepped over to Uncle Vernon and twisted the gun up wards causing it to bend.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune," he said. Then he turned to Dudley, "I 'aven't seen you since you was a baby 'Arry. You're a bit more long in the middle then I imagined though."

"I.. I'm not Harry," Dudley stuttered.

"I am," Harry said as he stepped forward from the shadows.

"Well course you are," the man said. He sat on the lumpy couch that Dudley had been sleeping out and pulled an umbrella out from his coat. He leane3d over blocking the fireplace and when he sat back again there was a roaring fire.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Right sorry. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You'll know all about Hogwarts though," Hagrid said. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, no," he said.

"No, blimey 'Arry don't you wander where you mother and father learned it all," he asked.

"Learned what?"

"You're a wizard 'Arry," Hagrid told him. Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm a what?" he asked.

"A wizard. And a darn good one I'd imagine once you get some trainin'" Hagrid told him again. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was addressed to him just like all the others had been. He opened it and read it out loud.

"No he will not be going to that school. We swore when we took him in we would put a stop to all this rubbish," Vernon said.

"You knew. You knew all along and you never told me," Harry yelled.

"Of course we knew. How could we not. What with my sister being what she was. The day she got her letter my parents were so happy. 'We have a witch in the family.' I was the only one that saw her for what she was. A freak. Then she married that Potter boy and went and got herself blown up," Petunia said.

"Blown up! You told me my parents died in a car crash," Harry yelled again.

"A car crash kill Lily and James Potter," Hagrid yelled and Petunia hid behind Vernon again.

"I will not pay for some crack-pot old fool to teach him magic tricks," Vernon said matter-of-factly. Hagrid stood up.

"Never speak of Albus Dumbledore that way in front of me," he said. He raised his umbrella and suddenly pointed it at Dudley. Dudley now had a pig tail. The Dursley's a screamed and ran into the other room. Hagrid nodded and told Harry to get ready to leave.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Cúpla  
RIPLucky**

**Disclaimer: See above chapter one.**

**Author's Note: Whoohoo chapter two!**

**Chapter Two  
Diagon Alley**

Harry was still in shock as they entered Diagon Alley. He never knew he was that famous. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be famous if it was because his parents died and he lived. He sighed as he followed Hagrid. Soon, however, thoughts of being famous were driven from his mind as he saw the shops that were in Diagon Alley.

"Hagrid, how am I supposed to pay for anything I don't have any money?" he asked. Hagrid pointed to the huge white building they were now standing in front of.

"There's you money 'Arry. Gringotts. Safest place in the world. Except maybe Hogwarts," Hagrid said nodding to himself and walking into the bank. Harry followed. When they walked in Harry couldn't help but look around everywhere.

"Uh Hagrid what are those?" Harry asked.

"Goblins," Hagrid said. They approached a Goblin who didn't have anyone at his station and Hagrid cleared his throat to get his attention. The goblin looked up.

"'Arry Potter would like to withdraw from his account," Hagrid said. The goblin leaned forward.

"Does Mister Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked looking at Harry. Hagrid started to dig through his pocket.

"I've got it here somewhere," Hagrid said and then finally pulled it out of his pocket, he also pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He put both on the counter in front of the goblin.

"This," he said pointing to the envelope, "Is from Professor Dumbledore about you know what in vault you know which."

"Right," the goblin said and called another goblin to take them to both vaults after he read the letter. After Gringotts Hagrid took Harry to get his supplies.

"What else do you need 'Arry?" Hagrid asked.

"A wand," Harry said.

"Right, well why don't you head over to Ollivander's. It's only down a few more stores. I have something I have to get," Hagrid said. Harry nodded and headed over to Ollivander's. When he walked in he couldn't see anyone so he rang the bell that was on the front desk and sat in the chair by the window to wait. He heard someone coming a few minutes later and stood to wait for them to appear. Suddenly a man on a ladder that was connected to the shelves appeared. He stepped down and walked over to Harry.

"Ah yes. Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I was going to see you. It seems only yesterday I was selling your mother her wand," the man said as he looked through the shelves. He pulled a few boxes down and handed one to Harry. Harry opened the box and pulled out the wand and held it in his hand.

"Well give it a wave," the man said. Harry did and the vase that was sitting on the desk exploded.

"No… no that won't do," he said and handed Harry another one. They had been going through wands, it seemed like forever, for ten minutes when the man handed Harry another wand. This one felt different though and when Harry waved it red sparks came out the tip of it.

"Interesting. Very interesting," the man, whom Harry assumed by now was Mr. Ollivander, said.

"Sorry, but what's interesting?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix that's feather is in your wand gave another feather. One other feather. It's interesting that you are destined to that wand when it's brother, gave you that scar," Mr. Ollivander said pointing to Harry's scar. Harry's stomach did a flip, but on the outside all Harry did was blink. There was a knock on the window and both Harry and Mr. Ollivander looked out to find Hagrid standing out there. Harry asked how much for the wand and paid then went out to meet Hagrid.

"I got you a little something Harry," Hagrid said pulling a cage from behind his back. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl.

"Hagrid, you didn't have too," Harry said blushing a little.

"Nonsense. You need an owl to write to people and I figured I'd get one for you for your Birthday," Hagrid smiled at him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. He had never gotten a real Birthday present before. Hagrid took Harry back to the Dursley's where Harry would stay until September First where he would go to the train station to go to Hogwarts. Harry took all his stuff to his room and put his stuff in his new trunk at the bottom of the bed. Half way through the week of Harry receiving the letters Uncle Vernon had given Harry Dudley's second room. Harry lay on his bed and starred at the ceiling just thinking about what he had learned in the past day. Before he knew it he was asleep.

*One month later*

Harry woke up and realized he would be going to the train station the next day. He still hadn't told the Dursley's this, but then again they were acting as if he didn't exist. He sighed as he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were the only ones up so Harry cleared his throat. Like they had been for the past month they ignored him. Harry sighed.

"Uncle Vernon I need to go to the train station tomorrow," Harry said. Uncle Vernon grunted and Harry assumed this meant he had heard him, "I need to be there by 11am at platform 9 ¾."

"There is no platform 9 ¾ boy," Vernon said putting his paper down suddenly.

"Well that's what it says on my ticket," Harry said. Vernon laughed.

"Fine I will take you to the train station tomorrow just to prove to you that there is no platform 9 ¾." Vernon said picking up his paper again. Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room back to his room again.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said when he noticed his owl had come back from her nightly hunt. The owl hooted in response and flew over to her cage. Harry started to pack things again and finished sometime around dinner. He was getting hungry now and decided to head downstairs. He was surprised that there was a place set for him at the table and that he didn't have to do it himself. He sat down and started to put food on his plate and while everyone was still ignoring him they all kept sneaking glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. After dinner Harry went upstairs again and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up early and when he tried to go back to sleep he realized he was too excited to sleep. He grabbed all of his things and headed down the stairs with them. He left them in the hall and went to sit in the living room until it was time to leave. Finally it was 10:20 and Vernon called for him to get his stuff in the car. He even helped Harry put it in. When they got to the station he got a cart for Harry and then put his stuff on it. Then he walked Harry over to platform 9 and pointed to platform 10.

"See boy I told you there was no platform 9 ¾."

"Well my ticket says there is so there has to be," Harry said.

"Well good luck finding it then," Vernon said and got back into the car. Harry could see all of the Dursley's laughing as they pulled away. Harry sighed and noticed one of the guards standing nearby.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked him.

"9 ¾? There is no 9 ¾," the man said and then walked away mumbling under his breath.

"It's the same every year. Packed with muggles of course. Come along," Harry heard a woman say behind him.


	3. The Sorting and a Surprise!

**Cúpla  
RIPLucky**

**Disclaimer: See above chapter one.**

**Author's Note: Chapter three. Let me know what you think! BTW I'm skipping all the train stuff because we all know what happens weather we've read the books or seen the movies. Also they don't meet Hermione on the train for the purpose of the story.**

**Chapter Three  
The Sorting and a Surprise!**

Harry walked with his new found friend Ron Weasley into the great hall. They both instantly looked up at the ceiling. It looked like there was no roof and it just opened to the outside sky.

"That's not really what the ceiling looks like," a girl a bit behind them said, "It's just bewitched to look like that. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

When they reached the front of the hall they were standing in front of the teachers and the students were behind them. Professor McGonagall stood directly in front of them with a stool next to her and an old looking hat sitting on said stool. Everyone was quiet now and McGonagall started to speak.

"When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head," she said. They went through the list of names and she finally called Harry.

"Potter, Harry," she called. If possible the hall got even quieter and when Harry started to walk to the stool people started to talk in hushed whispers. Harry sat down on the stool and couldn't help but jump when he heard the voice in his head. He couldn't help but think that he didn't want to be in Slytherin. The hat fought with him for a bit about being in Slytherin but finally put him in…

"Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor table began to clap loudly and even a few people where cheering. When it got quiet again McGonagall looked down to her list again. She blinking and then turned to look at Professor Dumbledore whom Harry recognized from the Chocolate Frog card he had gotten on the train. He nodded his head and McGonagall turned back around.

"Potter, Hermione," she stuttered a little. There were gasps heard throughout the Great Hall and Harry nearly fell out of his chair. A girl with long bushy brown hair walked up to the stool. She too looked equally confused and was looking at Harry. She was placed in Gryffindor as well and she came over to sit next to Harry. She looked at him once and then turned back around to watch the sorting. Once the sorting was over, Ron of course was in Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Welcome to a new year. I would like for Mister and Misses Potter to stay after so I may speak to them in my office. Now everyone dig in," he said and food appeared on all the tables. Harry blinked a couple times before he realized the food really was there. He started to pill food onto his plate and ate his fill until dessert appeared then he ate some of that too. Finally the feast was over and everyone was leaving the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione both stayed behind and followed Dumbledore back to his office. When they were finally there and sitting Dumbledore offered them both a lemon drop. They both declined and he sighed.

"Well to put things simply you are twins," he said.

"But sir why are we only finding out about this now?" Hermione said. Harry was too confused to say anything.

"Well I'm sure that by now the both of you know who Voldemort is?" when they both nodded he continued. "When you were around the age of one he attacked your house and your mother, Lily, sent Hermione to my office. She was going to do the same with Harry but didn't have time as Voldemort had ended up killing her before she could. Now he had tried to kill Harry but as both of you know it didn't work and that is why Harry has the scar he has."

"That doesn't explain why we didn't know until now that we are twins," Hermione said. Harry understood now and thought Hermione was over reacting just a bit. Sure he was mad that they didn't know but he wasn't going to flip out on the headmaster for it. He sighed as Hermione kept ranting about how they should have known about it. Harry looked at Dumbledore and noticed that he was smiling and there was a twinkle in his eye. When Hermione finally finished Dumbledore asked her to sit again. Hermione blushed a little and sat. He explained to them that when they were older they would understand better and that it would be best if they wait until then to hear it. Harry sighed and stood to leave when they were dismissed. Hermione followed close behind him with a slight blush still on her cheeks. They made it to the Gryffindor Common room and realized they didn't know the password.

"Well what are we going to do know?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to have to sit here and wait for someone to come to let us in," Harry said sitting down. Hermione sighed and slid down the wall to sit next to him.

"It's been a long day," Hermione said sighing again.

"Well I'd say so considering we just found out we're twins," Harry said with a small laugh. Hermione smiled a little too but sighed again after.

"I can't believe we didn't know that. I mean I've always wanted a sibling because I hate being an only child. Don't get me wrong my 'parents' are the best but I'd rather have a sibling," Hermione said.

"I'd take a sibling any day over living with the Dursleys'. They're terrible," Harry said. They talked for about a half hour longer when finally Professor McGonagall showed up and let them in.

_**Well let me know what you think. In the next chapter we move onto the Halloween feast where Harry realizes him and Ron aren't going to be such good friends.**_


End file.
